


Changkyun's day off

by Moon_bun



Series: Domestic bliss [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, a doggo - Freeform, and a kitten, but they'll be more present later, it might become a bigger serie i don't know yet, it's just self indulged fluff, kind of inspired by my lost hours on adorable home, rest of monsta x are kind of only mentioned, wonkyun are music producer boyfies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_bun/pseuds/Moon_bun
Summary: Changkyun has a day off after a tiring time at work and spend it at home with his loved ones. And it's always nice to be with your loved ones.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Domestic bliss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Changkyun's day off

When he woke up that morning, the sun was already shining through his blinds and the other side of the bed was empty. It shouldn’t surprise him. Today was his day off and he didn’t have to wake up at the crack of dawn to get things done at work. Meaning his partner didn’t feel the need to wake him up from his deep and peaceful slumber. Something their cat wasn’t as considerate of as him, seeing as she was currently sitting right next to him, one paw resting on his cheek urging him to wake up. The spoiled little devil never hesitated trespassing into her hoomans’ room to wake them up whenever she felt like she needed something in particular. Especially when one stayed home for the day, breaking the routine of being out of the house:

“Well, hello to you too Bomi.”, he said in his deep raspy voice, raspier than usual, deepened by the nearly ten hours of sleep he just caught.

The cat simply meowed, visibly happy that she managed to fulfill her mission. He sighed but giggled as the paw stayed on his cheek. Waking up wasn’t enough, Bomi needed him to get up and probably downstairs to refill her plate with cat food:

“Alright princess, I’m getting up, get your stinky paw out of the way.”

Carefully, he took her little paw between two fingers and placed it on the bed, next to her other paw. Then, he left the comfort of the pillow to begin his lazy day.

He sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his face and trying to get the sleep out of it. Bomi came to rub herself on his sides, creating a smile on his face while he let one of his hand tangle in her fur, petting her on automatic, used to these kind of gestures. Bomi could be really selfish and had her temperament but when she was in a cuddly mood, she was the most adorable fluffy thing he had ever seen. He stretched himself from head to toes, before getting up on trembling legs and going to the windows to open the blinds. 

The weather outside was kind of sad, but usual for a late March day. Sky was grey and cloudy and if he had to guess, it will rain at some point during the day. Unless it changed for the better, which he highly doubted. However, the temperature was nice; even with the light wind and the fact he was still in his shirt of the night, he wasn’t feeling any cold as he breathed the fresh air (as fresh as a big city air could be) before letting the window open, and going for the bathroom.

After freshening himself up and putting on some sweatpants, he closed the window and took Bomi into his arms, petting her some more as he made his way downstairs. 

The living room was bright from the light coming out of the big bay window opening to their small garden. He was quite surprised it was that bright actually, as the weather was really cloudy but he guessed the cloud weren’t that dark anyways, they couldn’t block all the light from the sun hiding behind them. As soon as he stepped a foot in the living room however, another ball of fluff greeted him by nearly jumping on him, making the cat in his arms really unpleased. She nearly snarled at him, and he tried to calm the situation as best as he could, meaning letting the cat go to concentrate on the happy dog. 

Bomi could still behave territorially. After all, she was there first, even before Changkyun, and far before the stupid dog that he insisted on adopting. The big White Swiss Shepherd Dog named Malsuk was adopted after one of their visit to the animal refuge close to their house. Changkyun always liked dogs better than cats and seeing as Bomi responded fairly well to other animals, including their friends dog, they had decided to try. It wasn’t easy. First, they spent some time with Malsuk to see if everything would be fine. Then, they brought Bomi to the refuge for her to spend some time with him. Finally, they could bring him home and even if the cat was still a bit wary of him at first, they pretty quickly learned how to share the house and live together. Bomi was the only one allowed upstairs so whenever she didn’t feel like it, she could always run upstairs from Malsuk. All in all, it was an ideal solution between the two and Changkyun really liked coming back from work and seeing them sleep together at some place in the living room or even the garden on the most beautiful day. 

But today, Bomi didn’t feel like playing around and Malsuk was impatient of seeing his hooman, so Changkyun decided to let the cat go wait in the kitchen while he gave attention to the dog, scratching behind his big ears and telling him good morning in a high pitched happy voice that he knew the dog like so much. Once Malsuk had enough of the petting, he went back to his pillows next to the couch and Changkyun was allowed into the kitchen to feed Bomi and take some breakfast.

Bomi was waiting next to her plate and he decided to give her food before anything else, or he might end up with a scratched leg, seeing how displeased she looked. Never make an annoyed cat wait. Never. He had learned it the tough way.

Once Bomi was pleased with a full plate, he could finally concentrate on himself. He noticed the clean counter and the lonely mug in the sink. He fixed himself some coffee and some toasts, going for an American breakfast, because he felt like it. When everything was done, he sat at the counter, enjoy his quiet lonely morning, Bomi long gone after eating, the silence only broken by the light music he putted on to keep him company.

His mornings were always the same. No one could talk to Changkyun for at least one hour after he woke up, and he spent that hour either rummaging his thoughts or on his phone, catching on social media and friends if he had been too busy the day before to give it attention. It had been the case for the day before, so now he was there, sipping his coffee and scrolling through his phone. The first notification was from the small group chat he shared with his two friends from college. They were talking about organising a big vacation ‘with the Hyungs’ and starting on setting dates and places. Changkyun smiled reading through the whole thing, seeing his two friends sometimes mention him and then noticing he wasn’t able to answer and changing the subject. He quickly sent a message to tell about his ideas and locked his phone again, not bothering with the rest, instead going to memory lane. 

He had lived in a half a dozen of different countries through his life, but his parents decided to come back to Korea for his high school years and ever since, he stayed there. He graduated high school and moved alone to Seoul in a music college, because it was his passion and he wanted it to become his job too. There, he met one upperclass student named Jooheon that was supposed to take care of him. He was a bit shy and an introvert back then, and Jooheon’s happy and outgoing personality was a nice contrast to him. They clicked pretty quickly and kept in touch even when Jooheon’s job was technically done. He introduced him to all his current close friends. 

First, Jooheon’s very own best friend and classmate; Gunhee. The three boys clicked really well, sharing the same dream, passion and driven by the same force. Even when Jooheon and Gunhee graduated, they kept in touch. But then again, it would have been complicated not to seeing as Changkyun had moved in with them as their roomate somewhere along his first year, when their third roommate moved out. Through them, Changkyun went out of his comfort zone, went out more than what he was used to and generally, let loose a lot. They had their weekly boys night out tradition that still went on to this day, five years after Changkyun’s graduation (even though it was a little less weekly that what it used to be), frequented some underground rap circles where they improved their respective rap styles and met friends.

Jooheon had introduced him to Hyungwon, a model and dance major, frequenting another college in Seoul, that he met at a co-joint party organized by both faculties in their first year. They had become friends pretty easily and realized they had a few friends in common. Changkyun liked Hyungwon a lot. His presence and aura were calm and reassuring and he was always welcoming even at first when Changkyun was a bit more closed off. He was always of good advice and Changkyun liked to run to him whenever he felt like he needed a wise word or some comforting words. If Changkyun had to describe him, he would use the word warmth. 

They met Hyungwon’s childhood friends; Minhyuk and Kihyun who seemed to come as a pair (or trio when Hyungwon was included). One was studying music and business like Jooheon while the other was studying to become a kindergarten teacher. But both sang and Changkyun liked to use their voices. Kihyun had the most beautiful voice Changkyun had ever heard, and while Minhyuk’s voice was less phenomenal and a bit more raspier, Changkyun liked it even more. He always requested them whenever he had a project to compose and they were always happy to provide voices on whatever beats Changkyun had composed. Then he met Hyunwoo, the oldest one of their friends, a dance graduate, like Hyungwon, as chill as they came and also of good advice. He was a good friend of Jooheon too, so it wasn’t rare to see him at the flat, waiting for him to go out or whatever. Hyunwoo was the biggest reassuring constant in Changkyun’s life, one of the rare person that helped him kept his head afloat by simply existing and being friend with him. Changkyun liked waking up on a lazy Saturday after a long week of school and find him on the couch, waiting on Jooheon or Gunhee, or both, and sometimes sharing a breakfast with Changkyun, other times deciding to ditch the other two to spend sometimes with him. 

And finally, through Hyunwoo, somewhere along his second year, right before Jooheon graduated, he met Hoseok.

It was a night out like the usual. Right before exams session, so they decided to enjoy it as best as they could. They would start at their usual bar and see where the night would take them. Hyunwoo decided to tag along that night, and Jooheon sent a text to Minhyuk. It was about to be a night out with all the boys it seems and Changkyun was positively buzzing with excitement. He had felt a bit down the last weeks, realising Gunhee and Jooheon would be graduating soon, finding a better job than the part-time one they had at the time to finance their study and be independent adults. He felt the border between adulthood and childhood becoming thinner than ever for him, but not totally crossed. He would still stay in school for one more year while Hyungwon, Jooheon and Gunhee wouldn’t anymore. Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyunwoo were already in the active life and pretty much acted the same but Changkyun wasn’t living with them. He was afraid of different life rythme for the three of them and not seeing each other despite living in the same flat. But he talked through those fear with Jooheon and was more at ease now with the future. No matter what, they would stay friends. It had been proven right as they still were friends, five years after that fateful night.

Anyways, they went out, ordered some drinks and enjoyed the first half of the evening. Hyunwoo was in a particularly cheery mood, that went even higher once Hyungwon, Kihyun and Minhyuk arrived, the latter one’s natural cheery mood uplifting everyone. At some point, they were talking about hitting the clubs, but Hyunwoo protested. One of his close friends from college was back from an internship in Japan and wanted to join him. They had to wait for him before moving anywhere, and they accepted gladly, the night still young:

“Which friend is it again Hyung?”, Minhyuk had asked, pretty sure he knew him (as he knew everyone around town).

“Hoseok. It’s the third time I’m telling you.” Hyunwoo answered, slightly annoyed.

“Oh yes Hoseok-hyung!”

Changkyun was still positively buzzing, sitting between Hyunwoo and Jooheon, enjoying his night out (and maybe a bit tipsy already), he simply asked:

“How come I’ve never heard of him?”

“He went to Japan just a few weeks after we met you Kyun. For an internship and he’s barely back, that’s why.”

“He didn’t come back before? You met me like… one year and a half ago?”

“Not everyone has the money to come back regularly.”

And that made sense. The topic changed and Changkyun somewhat forgot why they decided to stay at the bar, until a bubbly voice called for Hyunwoo and the latter got up, distracting Changkyun from the conversation he was having with Kihyun and Jooheon:

“How you doing Hyung?”

“I’m fine and you? Come here, sit with us, come on Seokie!”

Changkyun couldn’t say Hoseok was the most beautiful man he had ever met when Hyungwon had come first, but he was a solid second. As so called Hoseok sat down next to Hyunwoo with a big smile on his face and saying enthusiastic hello to everyone around the table, Changkyun took the time to look at him. He was well built, it was undeniable, as well as well dressed. He had atypical bleached hair with blue ends and Changkyun later found out that Hoseok just liked dying his hair a lot. He was all touchy and loud with Hyunwoo, and then Hyungwon, not even noticing him at first. Until his eyes landed on Changkyun and the latter saw his face become soft and welcoming:

“Hello, nice to meet you I’m Hoseok.”

“Hi I’m Changkyun”.

Every single one of their friends, to this day, liked to annoy the younger one by reminding him of how hard he had blushed when Hoseok first talked to him with his confident and soft aura. Especially Minhyuk who observed the whole interaction closely. They had exchanged some more words, Changkyun discovering that Hoseok had graduated from the same major as him: music producing. From there, even though still intimidated, but a bit intoxicated too, Changkyun talked lightly with him, about their common passion for music. At the end of the night, they didn’t move to a club, but walked along Han River and Changkyun stayed a bit behind with Jooheon and Gunhee, observing Hyunwoo and Hyungwon interacting with Hoseok, their long time friend. Jooheon’s voice had broken the silence by simply saying:

“He is something isn’t he?”

And truthfully, Changkyun could only nod. And the weeks that went and passed after only confirmed it. Hoseok seemed to be everywhere. He came to Jooheon and Gunhee’s graduation party. Stayed over with Hyunwoo whenever he felt like it. It felt like he gravitated around his space, always somewhat present in a way or another. But it wasn’t until six months later, well into his third and last year that he found the courage to talk more with Hoseok, proposing him hangouts that didn’t need their other friends. They had a lot in common and by colliding, their respective universes opened to new horizons. Changkyun started to hit the gym with him while Hoseok asked for some English classes (because his was terrible and as a song producer he needed more knowledge). Hoseok came to Changkyun’s graduation, like the rest of the group and the latter felt bad for being more excited of seeing him there than his parents. Somewhere along the way, they started listening to music advised by the other. And when Changkyun started his internship in a small idol agency in the center of Seoul, Jooheon had simply told him “Why don’t you make a move?” And he thought about it for a week. And then, he started to make a move.

That particular move consisted of sending lo-fi music compilations with silly and cheesy title names. The first one was named ‘hi, you’re cool, wanna get bubble tea?’ and it led to their first date, even if none of them called it a date. Then, Hoseok started responding with music video with silly names too. Until Changkyun sent the last one, which lyrics’ meaning couldn’t be ignore. And they started officially dating, after Hyungwon had to scream in Hoseok’s ears that yes, it was a green light from Changkyun. Both had been really obvious for a year or so, driving their friends completely crazy.

Two years after Changkyun graduated, with a solid job in his pocket, he had left the flat shared with Gunhee and Jooheon, and had moved in in a new and small house in the suburb area of Seoul (it was less expensive, they could still used public transport even though Hoseok had his license and later bought a car and they had a small garden for all the pets they were planning on adopting). A year after that, he begged Hoseok to adopt a dog because he knew the older liked dogs too and Bomi was a nice cat that would accept a dog in her house. The year after that, they had done some renovation work in the house. Last year, Changkyun hurt his ankle and they didn’t move for the two weeks of their annual vacation, enjoying a peaceful domestic bliss away from everything in their house. Right after, Hoseok was promoted as the main producer of his agency (at only 28! Once the news was heard by their friends, they went out to celebrate hard that night) while Changkyun’s nickname slowly but surely started being featured in big hits of idol groups. Just last month, they started the renovation of the old attic to be a storage room, so they could empty the one they had downstairs and turn it into a little studio. Nothing could be recorded in it of course, but songs could be written from there, allowing them more time home and less in public transport/at the company. And years went by, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly, in this domestic bliss that Changkyun wouldn’t exchange for anything in this world.

As Changkyun kept on reminisced the first years of his adulthood and every choice that led him there, he caught the time and emptied his mostly cold coffee now, before running upstairs to get dressed. It was close to 12PM already, and he had to walk Malsuk, hopefully before it started raining, and do some grocery shopping before eating and doing some stuff around the house. 

As soon as he was dressed, he whistled Malsuk, the dog coming his way right away. He took his black jean jacket and Malsuk’s leash, his keys and wallet, wished Bomi a good day (to which he got no answer) before stepping outside, the weather a bit greyer than it was when he woke up, praying he would have the time to do everything he wanted outside before it started raining.

He took Malsuk to his favourite park, letting him run as he wished for the park was mostly empty, playing around with him, sending him fetch as far as he could and racing against him. The dog was full of energy and it was their choice after all, to take in this abandoned Shepherd Dog. The owner at the refuge had told them it was a classic story; dad bought the pup to please his children but soon they realised that it was too much responsibilities, and he was less cute once he grew up so they let him go. Changkyun was glad though. Now Malsuk was with a family that knew how to take care of him properly and that loved him. Even if he wished the dog didn’t have to face abandonment before meeting them. 

After about an hour at the park, Changkyun leashed the exhausted dog again and promised him to get back home quickly. On his way, he stopped at a grocery shop to buy some stuff that was missing before their weekly big shopping session. Then, he stumbled on some street food truck and decided to take something to eat. Finally, he arrived home under a menacing sky, with a pleased Malsuk and to a waiting Bomi.

He opened the bay window for Malsuk to enjoy the garden until it started raining (as the dog really liked being outside instead of inside) and got comfortable on the couch, starting his favourite tv show and enjoying his food, Bomi sleeping on his lap. Somewhere along the third episode (and second ice-cream he got from the kitchen, having a particularly sweet tooth this afternoon), it started raining and he didn’t register anything else than the peaceful sound of droplet of water into the stones of the garden, closing his eyes briefly, the sound so appealing it nearly lured him into sleep. Until it started raining harder and he realized something, at the same time he heard a bark; Malsuk was still outside.

Cursing out loud and being careful with Bomi still on his lap, he got up from the couch, didn’t bother to put some shoes on before running outside, calling for the wild dog. Malsuk loved rain and anything that was close to water. Of course he would take the opportunity to run around in the wet grass and dirty himself. But also, he was an obedient dog and did what was asked of him, so when Changkyun called him from the small wooden terrace, he came running to his hooman with a happy bark, his fur completely soiled with mud and wet grass. Changkyun cursed once more, and decided to take the dog into his arms and run to the bathroom with him. His clothes would be ruined after that but better that than ruin the whole house. He knew he’ll have to clean up after himself still, but he would rather clean some wet stains than dirt stains:

“You really never miss a chance uh? I should have known better, I’m the irresponsible one here.”

Now his shirt was as wet and as dirty as the (usually) white dog that was watching him from the tube he was nearly thrown into, his big tongue hanging off his mouth, a clearly satisfied expression on his face:

“Alright big boy, since you wanted to play in the dirt I’ll have to clean you up.”

Malsuk never refused a bath. In fact, he loved them very much (Hoseok once said that if he liked playing in dirt and water so much was because he knew a bath would follow. Changkyun couldn’t contradict him), after all, he was under water and he received many scrubs all around until he was clean again: a win-win situation for him really. A little bit less for Changkyun with his dirty shirt and pants, hands buried in wet fur and smelling a mix of dog shampoo and wet dog (never a very pleasant mix):

“Oh yes you’re proud of yourself, you big stinky boy.” Changkyun said in a soft voice as he was rubbing Malsuk’s head, the dog closing his eyes and breathing heavily, clearly happy with the situation. “Alright big boy, let’s get you all clean and dry and then you can go back downstairs. No more running in the garden until it stops raining though alright?”

Sometimes, he found himself silly for speaking with his dog but then again, no one was there to catch him have a one way conversation with an animal. And whenever Hoseok caught him do so, he would just stare at him with a fond smile on his face; shortly put, it was worth it.

Once the big white dog was clean and drying, Changkyun went back downstairs to clean the water stains that was left on the parquet, close the bay window (at least Bomi didn’t like water and wasn’t even tempted to stay under the rain) and then, got into the bedroom to change close. He chose a comfortable hoodie (that first belonged to Hoseok, but now really, it was shared ground) and a sweatpants. Then, he dried Malsuk some more, to be sure he would smell nice and clean (and wouldn’t mess the whole house) he got downstairs again with Malsuk, led him into the kitchen and fed him. He noticed the time, seeing as it was already past 5PM. Hoseok wouldn’t be long and his phone was buzzing with notifications. He barely was on it the whole day so that didn’t surprised him. A simple text confirmed him that Hoseok was on his way, while a multitude of text was telling him Hyungwon wanted to talk to him. And before he could open the first text, Hyungwon was ringing him. He answered while starting to clean the leftover of his breakfast and lunch and the mug Hoseok had used before going to work this morning:

“Hello Wonnie-Hyung, love of my life, how can I help?”

“So now you answer brat?”

“Sorry Hyung, I was busy with Malsuk.”

“What did my favourite doggo do again?”

“Took advantages of me not looking and decided to play in the dirt under the rain. He is clean now though. Big boy enjoyed a long bath.”

“Well he is a good boy. And good boys deserve long bath.”

“Anyways, I didn’t have the time to look at your texts. What is going on?”

“Well, we’re preparing something special for Hyunwoo-hyung’s birthday, as it is his 30th after all. And we thought of a trip? But Kihyun and Minhyuk keep arguing about where, and when and how and with who?”

“Isn’t it better if we keep it in small company?”

“That’s what I thought I mean, Hyung is a man of a few, it’ll be better if we keep it between close friends.”

“Do you want to keep it as a surprise?”

“Yup. Kihyun said he took some time off around his birthday to enjoy it with friends and family so it’s not a problem but…”

They kept on talking about future plan, eliminating potential destinations, trying to see which company was the best to plan the whole thing, who to invite, until Hyungwon noticed the time, apologized and said he had to do something else. Changkyun giggled, wished him a good evening and hung up on his friend, a small piece of paper with details, left on the kitchen counter as he went back to the living room. It was already night time outside and rain seemed to have lessen. He opened the bay window, warned Malsuk that slept on his pillows until then and only lifted his head when he heard it opening with just one glare. The air was still fresh, but Changkyun was always warm so it didn’t bother him. He sat on the edge of the wooden terrace, his bare feet on the cold stone. He went back on his phone, scrolling his social media before playing some silly games, waiting for Hoseok to come back. He was on his second game app before he heard the front door opening and Malsuk running to the hall, followed closely by Bomi. He smiled and got his phone back in his pocket, waiting patiently until a voice came behind him:

“Are you trying to catch a cold with your bare foot outside?”

“You know I’m warm all of the time Hyung. I don’t catch a cold that easily.”

He was up on his feet soon enough and back inside the warmth of the house, Hoseok waiting for him close to the couch, not wanting to get back outside after barely coming back from work. Changkyun went for a hug but Hoseok seemed a bit reluctant, seeing as Changkyun was coming from the cold of the outside he had barely left:

“I want my warm Kkukkungie.” he complained from Changkyun’s neck, the skin not as warm as he is used to and a shiver took them both.

“You’re cold too.”

“I just ran from the bus station!!”

“You didn’t take a umbrella with you, didn’t you Hyung?”

“I was a bit late this morning, didn’t catch the weather forecast for the day.”

“You’re so lost when I’m not here in the morning.”

“Well, it’s not like you are very talkative either.”

“I might not be but I check the weather forecast everyday.”

Hoseok just hummed against his skin before getting away, announcing he needed a hot shower to get his body back to a normal temperature:

“I’ll just start preparing dinner, take your time Hyung.”

Going back to the kitchen, Changkyun put the little notes he took away and started boiling water and chopping vegetables for the receipt of his Hyung’s favourite ramens. Back when he was in college he was really bad at cooking, as everyone in the flat was actually, not one of them three actually trying to cook anything decent. But he guessed that came with full adult life. What kind of decent adult couldn’t fix themselves some meal? Well not Changkyun anymore.

Soon enough, he felt a dead weight on his back and let out a giggle as arms went around his waist:

“You’re so heavy Hyung.”

“M not.” came the muffled reply. 

“Tired from work?”

“We’re nearly finished with the album. It took some time but everyone is satisfied with the result. I swear after that I take some time for myself though.”

“As you should.”

Another hum answered him and he felt less weight on his own body, even if Hoseok didn’t leave his back:

“And how was your day?”

“Quite uneventful. I woke around half past ten because YOUR cat wanted to eat.”

“Of course my cat.” Changkyun couldn’t see it but he was sure Hoseok rolled his eyes. 

“Took some quick breakfast. Then I walked Malsukie. We stayed a good hour at the park. Did some grocery shopping. Managed to avoid the rain. I ate some street food and ice cream the rest of the afternoon. And then it started raining and I kind of forgot the bay window was open so the little white devil over there decided to play in the mud. I had to run him a bath.”

“Oooh the naughty boy.”

“He really is. Wonder who he takes that from.”

“Yeah I wonder too.”

Changkyun giggled, before telling him to get away from him so he could prepare the ramen. Hoseok stayed his side against the counter, watching him doing his things, before the younger one finished the retelling of his day:

“Then I got Hyungwonie-hyung on the phone. And then I decided to catch a cold so I went outside with my bare foot.”

Hoseok winced at that, as Changkyun detached himself from the gas cooker, and went straight for a front hug. He lightly smacked his lips against his boyfriend ones and smiled:

“You know I don’t like it when you act like that.”

“My immune system is far better than yours Hyung.”

“Still.”

Comfortable silence fell in the room, as the only sound was from the water with all the ingredient boiling;

“What did Hyungwonie wanted?”

“Talking about Hyunwoo-hyungie birthday present.”

“Oh they’re getting it early this year.”

“Well it’s special this year. Another decade starting.”

“What are they planning then?”

“We’ll all probably go to a big surprise trip to Jeju around June.”

“Ooh that sounds nice. Actually, I think Minhyuk-ah told me about it already. It wasn’t Jeju though.”

“Yeah well, Hyungwonie-hyung and I had to take a decision as the others kept arguing about it.”

“Doesn’t really surprise me.”

“Jeju is the first place we all went together too… so I think it’s the best place.”

“As long as we are together, there are a beach and some sport activities Hyung will be happy.”

“Yeah, I thought so too.”

They exchanged a soft smile, before Changkyun checked on the ramen:

“Are you hitting the gym with me tomorrow morning?” Hoseok asked suddenly.

“Sure thing. It’s been a while since I could. I kind of missed it.”

“You’ve worked so hard those past weeks. You really deserved a break.”

“Uhm… speaking of work…”

Nothing was truly perfect, Changkyun couldn’t say it was. Of course, along their four years of relationship and three of living together, arguments had risen, they were humans after all and couldn’t agree on every subjects and aspects of their respective, or common lives. But it never went too far as they weren’t really prideful men to begin with. Hoseok wore his heart on his sleeves most of the time and could easily sacrifice himself for anyone he loved, and Changkyun really didn’t have the heart to hold any serious grudges against him. Not that Hoseok had ever give him any reason to. Their arguments were mostly minors, or resolved when both parties decided to cool down and talk. Sure, this relationship things worked at two, but they also needed to understand that both individuals had their own ambitions and wants. And should never step on the other:

“I received a mail earlier this week. Didn’t check it immediately because you know… work and everything.”

“Oh?”

Changkyun was testing the water here and Hoseok knew it so he kept it calm:

“I’m pretty sure you know what it was about.”

“Have you thought about it?”

Recently, the only time they clashed was because of one specific subject: Changkyun’s company. It was the same he joined as an intern right after graduating. It wasn’t the biggest one, nor the richest one but the CEO liked Changkyun’s production and Changkyun well… let’s say he really liked the trainees currently under the company, who were working everyday to debut and he liked producing for them. He had produced for one boy group before, and now felt like he needed to help that one debut as well. 

Only problem was, he had to recognize, that the company kind of overworked everyone, even him. And they definitely didn’t pay him enough compared to the work he was putting into the trainee. Because on the sides of producing, Changkyun accepted mentoring them, helping the rappers getting better and generally just looking around for the group. Recently it had taken a toll on his health though, as he wasn’t catching enough sleep and that was probably why the company allowed him this long weekend to rest. 

Hoseok had watched him from the sideline and somewhere along February, when Changkyun’s mood hit an all time low because of work, they had quite a big fight about his working situation. Hoseok wanted him to leave for another company that wouldn’t overwork him and pay him the amount he deserved. “A company like yours maybe?” Changkyun had asked, on the verge of anger. “And why not?” and they didn’t talk for a full day before Changkyun came to talk to him, apoligistely, telling him he knew his health wasn’t the best because of work, and he was glad Hoseok looked after him, but he wanted to wait at least for the trainees to debut before deciding anything else. 

The week after, the CEO programmed the debut date for mid-april and his timetable started to be lighter. Changkyun was planning on leaving by the end of April and renovate the attic before looking for another company. With Hoseok recent promotion, they could live on one salary for at least three months and he planned already to use the bonus coming with the production of the group’s album to pay for the trip to Jeju. Well, that was a decision he took maybe an hour ago. Didn’t change the fact he planned on leaving for good the company:

“I already told you finding another company right away is not my goal right now. The attic won’t renovate itself.”

“I know love, I do but like, my boss said she was interested so...”

“I didn’t read it entirely. Do I have a limit of time to answer?”

“Maybe before the end of the summer would be great. They’re planning on debuting a new group by September, and then another one will come back around November so… Boss is looking for something fresh.”

“Finds you to old? Aren’t you scare the newbie will take your place?”

“I won’t mind the newbie taking my place. He’s sharing his salary with me anyways, it won’t change much.”

Changkyun giggled, before cutting off the gas. Dinner was ready and he was kind of hungry even if he had spent the afternoon eating ice cream. Silently, Wonho set the table and they sat, facing each other. Ramens always were Hoseok favourite food and Changkyun learned it pretty quickly when they started talking to each other. One of the first thing that Hoseok told him was that he simply liked someone that knew how to cook good ramen. Back then, Changkyun had no idea how to. Made him wondering if he was that exceptional if Hoseok still fell in love with him even if he didn’t answer that one and only criteria. Well, now he knew how to cook ramens he guessed so it didn’t matter anymore:

“I’m going to think about it okay. Your company’s offer. But also look around. But after renovation for the attic is over. And after Hyunwoo-hyung’s birthday vacation.”

“I… I just don’t want you to be exploited like that again. Maybe try looking for a bigger company.”

“Bigger company aren’t necessarily better Hyung.”

“I know but at least they pay decently. You start to have a really nice portfolio Kyun and… I just don’t want any agency to take advantages of you.”

“I promise I won’t let any other company overwork me like that.”

“I really worried for you, you know. Seeing you leave at the crack of dawn and coming back well after 10PM. It wasn’t pleasant to see you in that state.”

“It’s not going to happen again. I won’t let it happen.”

“And I know I may sound hypocrite because well, I do that too but…”

“Hyung.”

Changkyun had to raise a bit his voice because Hoseok started to babble and it was never a good sign:

“I understand you I really do. Trust me, I didn’t really like the situation either. And I’m only staying for the boys. I’ll leave as soon as they debut. I promise.”

“Alright, yeah, sorry. Letting my insecurities and fears in the way.”

“It’s okay, it’s cute. But you worry too much for your own good. Just trust me on this. And if I don’t make the right choice again, I’ll let you sign me in any agency you seem fit.”

“I don’t want to sign you in any agency or make any choices for you, career talking… Gosh I hope I don’t sound that controlling…”

“You don’t it’s just… I sometimes trust your judgement more than mine.”

Hoseok nodded and they kept eating in silence. When they were both over with their food, Changkyun cleared the table while Hoseok started doing the dishes. While he washed, Changkyun waited to get it dry and store it back to its usual place. Sometime around, Bomi came in the kitchen meowing and Hoseok decided to give her some affection while Changkyun ended tidying everything. Once the cat was satisfied with the petting and the food, she left the kitchen, soon followed by her hooman to the living room.

The rest of the evening was spent in a calm mood. Bomi was resting on Hoseok’s lap as she was used to, a hand in her fur and softly purring most of the time, while Malsuk rested his head on Changkyun’s lap, the dog only allowed on the couch if the younger regularly cleaned it from any dog hair. The hands that weren’t in their their respective pet’s fur were holding each other. Hoseok giving particular attention to Changkyun’s thumbs, stroking gently the skin there in a reassuring way that they both were used to. They were watching a Netflix show together. Outside, it had stopped raining and at some point, Changkyun thought it was maybe time to walk Malsuk before going to bed. Hoseok had started dozing off and Changkyun wanted to call it a day but then again, his boyfriend was adorable and he felt so comfortable on the couch, surrounded by pets and the warmth of Hoseok’s hands in his. He let himself one more episode to enjoy that. 

Once it was over, he lightly shook the older one and told him softly to get ready to bed, as he was going to take Malsuk on a quick walk in the neighborhood. Hoseok only groaned while opening his eyes but nodded and ended up telling him to be careful and not stay too long outside. 

The weather was colder and he took a scarf with his jean jacket. Malsuk was happy to have a last walk before the night and they didn’t go too far, hanging around their blocks, Changkyun actually sending messages to Jooheon and Gunhee to warn them about the birthday plans for Hyunwoo. Both were still up and even asked what was he doing up at this hour. After giving his friend a quick update about his situation, he promised to hang out before the end of the weekend (tomorrow night will most likely be a night out with the whole gang, if Changkyun could predict anything) and once they hit their second round of the block, Changkyun and Malsuk went back into the house. He petted his dog one last time good night, after checking that every possible entry were locked. Upstairs, there wasn’t a noise apart from Hoseok’s even breathing (meaning he was already in deep slumber). Changkyun carefully got into the room, took his night’s stuffs and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. 

Once warmed and cleaned from the shower, he fumbled into the bedroom, and payed attention to see if Bomi was in their bed tonight or not. He didn’t find any silhouette of a cat so he slipped himself under the cover. As soon as his back hit the mattress though, a arm found itself around his torso and Hoseok sides was on his. In the relative darkness of the room, he could distinguish a ghost of a smile on his boyfriend’s face:

“I was waiting for you to come home.”

“Well here am I. You can sleep now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

He only got a hum in response and a soft kiss on his jawline, because it was the easiest place Hoseok had access to in his position:

“Good night Kkukkungie.”

“You too Hyung. Sleep well.”

Sleep didn’t come easily that night for Changkyun, because he had slept too much the night before. He had time to think about the upcoming weeks while stroking the skin on Hoseok’s back to lure him to sleep, something he didn’t do since December last year. Soon enough, his timetable would be clearer and he’ll have more time with his Hyungs. Even with Hoseok. Sure they lived together everyday, but it wasn’t easy to maintain any kind of activities outside of necessities like eating together, when he was exhausted. Hoseok didn’t even remember half of the plot of the shows they caught on tonight since the last episodes they watched together before was more than three months ago. 

Actually, the older had started the renovation plans in an attempt to bring Changkyun’s home sooner. The younger had taken notes of all his little gestures but hadn't find the time to act on them. He’ll have to thank him for his patience and mind the time they spend together. Maybe take some more vacation than the one with all their friends. He’ll have to see though, because if he went to any company than Hoseok’s, they might not give him any break right after signing him. Sighing, he closed his eyes thinking of the day after. They would get up fairly early, Hoseok would put some protein inside them both through some perfectly balanced protein smoothies he was the specialist of, they would go to the gym together and burn some energy and calories, and then, they would walk Malsuk around, maybe even go to Han River, if the weather was better. They’ll probably spend the rest of the afternoon lazing around, before getting ready to meet their friends in the city center. Then, the day after, if they are not too tired/hungover/both, they would work on the attic renovation together. It will be a busy weekend, but a good kind of busy. On Monday, both will go back to work and Changkyun will be maybe a bit more stressed as the trainees’ debut was approaching but he knew it won’t be long before he’ll start a better rhythm of living. He was actually excited to the idea of everyone going to Jeju Island to celebrate Hyunwoo’s birthday. It will be a nice trip together, and the last time it happened was two years ago. 

He finally managed to fall asleep before midnight, in the blissful silence of the room, Hoseok still in his embrace and Bomi actually nesting herself between their tangled legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone that might read this and thank you for reading my self-indulged fluff. I hope it warmed your heart the same way it warmed mine when I wrote it.
> 
> I promise the other members of Monsta X will be more present if I keep updating this serie of fluff/slice of life (which I probably will because I like it). 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes as english isn't my first language.
> 
> Take care.


End file.
